memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Morality
Morality was the difference between proper and improper intentions. Ethics were the study of morality in philosophy. Phlox told that he was too concerned with his Human morality and cited his decision to join Starfleet as his wish to learn about new cultures when Tucker questioned the concept of Denobulan polygamous relationships. ( ) While not completely sane, T'Pol named the Starfleet regulations restraints by Human morality. ( ) The Osaarian Orgoth was right when he cited Jonathan Archer's Human morality as the reason he was not able to torture him. ( ) Archer later tol T'Pol that he did not known much about Vulcan ethics but Human morality won't let innocent Xindi die. ( ) No Starfleet regulations permitted one's execution without a trial, something reminded of in 2258 of the alternate reality. The first officer was expressing his concerns about Kirk hunting down and assassinating "John Harrison". He also added that a preemptive strike on Qonos was not permissible either. Kirk reminded him that their orders from Admiral was not a matter of Starfleet regulation. Spock then reminded him that apart from regulations, the act would be immoral. Kirk then countered that by saying that regulations aside, rescuing Spock from the volcano on Nibiru was moral, yet nobody congratulated him for doing so. ( ) In 2267, Zefram Cochrane questions the future – the men who have no notion of decency and morality. ( ) Janet Wallace later described James T. Kirk as a "man of morality, decency, handsome, and strong." ( ) In 2365, Jean-Luc Picard described in his ship's log the feud between the planets Straleb and Atlec as an ancient morality play. ( ) Q named the reason he was forced to cover himself with fabric as some outdated Human morality when he chose the Human form in 2366. ( ) The abducting aliens found the concept of morality interesting and named it something they would study further. ( ) After Ambassador Ves Alkar excused his use of Counselor Deanna Troi as a receptacle for unwanted negative emotions as being part of a broader canvas that would help his abilities as a negotiator, Captain Picard responded that he could not explain away a wantonly immoral act as being connected to some higher purpose. ( ) Captain Picard questioned Q's action while Amanda Rogers was aboard the and accused him of being the "moral guardian of the universe." ( ) In 2370, Benjamin Sisko told Jadzia Dax that he did not understand her commitment to the blood oath as it did not fit very well to Curzon Dax's fundamental morality. ( ) Silaran Prin accused Kira Nerys of being a murder as she has no sense of morality. ( ) Quark told Ishka that the time he lived among Humans – being exposed to their ethics and their morality – was like brainwashing. ( ) During the Dominion War, Sisko struggled with himself and his disrespect of the finer points of morality. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered to put morality aside and decided to let Doctor Crell Moset and The Doctor treat B'Elanna Torres. ( ) Though Janeway had some problems with the Think Tank members morality, she decided to deal with them. ( ) Janeway's morality was later questioned by The Doctor, Captain Rudolph Ransom, and Valen. ( ) External link * Category:Philosophy